Let's Get Back
by LettyGirl052889
Summary: I suck at summaries so read the disclaimer page for more. Rating: Pg13 for language.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the original TFATF characters. Dom, Mia, Brian, Letty, Vince, Jessie, and Leon are the property of whoever made the movie. I only own Casey and any future characters that aren't familiar to you. You can try to sue me but you'll only end up getting my cat and broken PS2.**

**A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this story so please bear with me. I am open to any suggestion towards the plot, future pairings, and the like. Really, I'll take this story anywhere you want it to go as long as it is realistic and ties in with the whole TFATF theme. **

**Also, this is my first fanfic so PLEASE tell me what you think. No flames, though criticism is good though. Tips and pointers in writingare always appreciated. ) **

**Thanks!**

**Lettygirl052889**


	2. Help Wanted

Chapter 1- Help Wanted 

The garage was filled with clinking, clattering, and drilling that were being overridden by the loud blaring of the radio and gratefully enjoyed by the 3 workers that slaved away beneath the cars that were lined up in a horizontal row. Letty was working on a Civic; Leon was working on an eclipse and Vince was working on a Mustang. Leon cursed to himself as he failed over and over again on trying to adjust the new parts beneath the car and Vince was muttering randomly about how hot it was. Letty was the only one who was not working beneath the car. Lucky for her, she was stuck with problems that were under the hood.

"How can these _putas_ wait so long to have their car checked out? This is pathetic! Hey Le, come check this shit out." Leon and Vince rolled out from beneath their cars at the same time even though Leon was the only one called over. They got up and made their way over to the Civic, taking a peak inside.

"Who the hell drives this car? A 72 year old hag?" Leon reached in, fidgeting around with some parts before standing up straight. "Damn, dawg."

"Words cannot express how cheap that engine is." Vince laughed out.

Casey reread the address over that was scribbled out on the small piece of paper and then slipped it back into her pocket. She slowly crept down the street, eyeing over the addresses until she came upon the one that matched the numbers on the slip of paper. She pulled up into the driveway in her Eclipse, shutting off her car before stepping out. She frowned as LA's infamous heat bore down on her, forcing a small groan to tumble out of her. She was crazy. Here it was 102+ degrees and she was applying to work in a hot garage. She was use to working her ass off on cars but not in the heat. Chicago wasn't nearly as hot as LA.

Casey tugged up on her hip-hugger blue jeans, pulling them a bit higher up on her hips. She straightened out her top a bit, frowning when she noticed several wrinkles. Oh well. She was looking decent at least and if Harry were right about this place being desperate for help, then they wouldn't be picky. She ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair before resting it down at her side and moving into the garage. Further back she saw 3 people talking away while they stood over a Honda Civic. Casey squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting. There were 2 men and 1 woman, talking away…joking with each other about something, most likely the car. Casey cleared her throat trying to get their attention but the blaring of the radio drowned her out. So she tired again, this time calling out.

"Excuse me! Do you know where I can find a Mr. Dominic Toretto?"

All three of them turned around at the same time, looking over at her. Vince moved over to the radio and turned it down while Leon and Letty advanced upon her. Leon gave her a small smile where as Letty simply glared at her. Casey immediately noted that this was going to be a typical garage. _This woman was going to be the annoying bitchy fellow employee._ Every job she had had one employee or another that had a bad attitude.

"Who'd you say you were looking for?" Leon cocked a brow, unsure if she asked for Mia or Dom.

Casey hesitated, beginning to wonder if she had the wrong garage after all. "I'm looking for a Mr. Dominic Toretto. Is this his garage?" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to him, smiling politely. "I spoke with a Mia Toretto on the phone about a week ago and she gave me this address. She also told me to ask for her brother, Dominic Toretto."

Vince took a stand beside Leon and glanced down at the piece of paper. He then looked up at Casey and looked her over. He made no attempt to hide his interest in her. Casey frowned at this but shrugged it off. _And this guy here is going to be the typical horny male fellow employee._ By now she had every reason to believe that Leon was the normal one around here.

Letty rested the tip of her tongue along the corner of her upper lip, as she looked the girl over. She didn't even know her and already she disliked her, mainly because she knew why she was here.

"Jessie's replacement…" Letty whispered softly, shaking her head. "He's already asking for help." Leon and Vince shot a quick glance at each other; a look that made Casey curious to know why asking for help was such a big deal.

"I'm sorry but I would really like to speak with—"

"He's in there." Letty snapped at her and pointed towards the closed door off to the right.

"Thanks." She said weakly and walked over to the closed door. She knocked softly on it and waited for a reply. The voice that sounded out was hard and deep and very gravely but it somehow managed to sooth and ease her up.

"It's open!"

Casey pushed the door open and stepped inside, smiling over at a staring man. He had a clean-shaved head and a strong muscular build. His eyes were a dark brown and his skin a smooth caramel. Casey took in a deep breath before closing the door behind her and pressing on. She could feel his eyes looking her over trailing over her legs that were still accented by her jeans and further up to her hips and then her chest. Finally he made eye contact.

"Hi, I'm Casey Evans…I called in about a week ago about a job and she told me to come see you…you're Dominic Toretto, right?"

Dom nodded and slowly stood, extending out a large hand. Casey shook it softly before taking a seat before his desk. Dom took his seat again and fumbled through the scattered papers on his desk before speaking.

"How long have you been working around cars?"

"Well I would always help out my Uncle fixing cars on the streets as an amateur. It wasn't until I turned 17 that I started professionally workin on cars in an actual garage. I'm not the best mechanic but I know my stuff."

Dom nodded slightly but in truth he was actually considering on telling this girl no. No one could come close to being like Jessie and no one could bring him back…and that's what he wanted. He wanted Jessie. But that would never happen and he was thrown back into reality, forced to take outsider's job applications.

"Alright, I'll tell you what. We really need a lot of help around here because Race Wars is coming up and we got kids coming in wanting new parts. You'll go through a 2-week trial. I'll pay you but only half as what was promised. If you impress me, you've got the job. If not, I'll give you the other half of your payment and you can pack up and leave. I can't afford to let my Team down again so there's no second chances. One shot only."

He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his broad chest. Casey chewed softly on the bottom lip, unsure rather or not she should take his offer. She really needed the money and the only other job she was certified for was a fry cook.

"Okay. I'll do it." Casey shook his hand again before standing up. Dom stood up and moved over to the door, opening it up for her. They stepped out, Dom following behind Casey, and moved back over to the three who was standing there looking over at them.

"I'll introduce you to the team. Mia's back at the Store with her boyfriend. You'll meet them later." Dom approached the three and pointed to Vince.

"Vince…" He pointed to Letty. "Letty…" and then he pointed to Leon. "Leon." He looked over to Casey and pointed at her. "Casey Evans. She's on a 2-week trial to help out with the Race War customers. If we all don't like her, we'll pay her and she'll leave. " He then gently touched Casey on the shoulder, excusing himself and the others as he motioned for them to follow. Casey watched as they stood in a small corner, Dom's voice a soft murmur…she could barely hear what they were saying, but she read their lips and eavesdropped.

"I need you guys to be fair. We can't afford to spend our time searching for a 5th."

Letty spoke up quickly. She sounded mad. "Why couldn't we just accept Brian? He knows more shit about cars than she probably does."

"Letty, I don't want him around here. You above all people should understand!"

"Well I don't! She looks weak, Dom. How the hell can you expect her to lift half the parts that are in this garage?"

Leon laughed at that one and Casey glowered.

"She's right dawg. Casey looks like she weighs about 90lbs tops."

Letty snickered and Dom silenced her by shooting her a cold look. "Knock it off. I mean it… Be fair. If I see any tricks, I'll send you to work at the store with Mia." He was especially looking at Letty when he said this.

Vince raised his hands, shaking his head. "Not the store!" He mocked, trying to sound scared. Dom punched him lightly before turning and walking back over to Casey. "You good to start now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, please. I need to get settled in at my new apartment."

"Okay. Be here by noon. Don't be late."

Casey nodded and walked off moving back inside her car and headed home. So there it was. She finally got a job doing something that she was skilled in doing. Maybe tonight she would get a good night's sleep so she could be fully ready for work tomorrow.


	3. First Day

Chapter 2- First day 

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Casey groaned softly as the high-pitched ringing of her alarm drug her out of her sweet slumber. Heavy eyes slowly blinked open as she raised her arms, stretching out her tired muscles. Slowly she sat up and reached out, turning off her alarm. She glanced over at the time as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching a bit more. It was 10 O'clock. That would give her just enough time to take a shower and grab a bite to eat before she had to go in for work.

Casey moved over to her drawers and searched through them. She pulled out a white cotton tank top that had her old garage's logo on the front and an old pair of jeans that had a few oil smudges along the leggings that never did come out in the wash. She grabbed a clean sports bra and underwear and then stalked off to prepare her shower water. Once she had everything she needed, she stepped into the warm waters, cleaning off.

After drying off and getting dressed, Casey walked out of the steamy bathroom and back into her bedroom. She quickly did her makeup and hair, which she just pulled into a simple ponytail, and then grabbed her purse, heading out.

Another hot and humid day in Las Angeles. Casey sighed and got into her hot car before driving off. She had a little over an hour before she had to be at the garage. She hummed softly along with the radio while she debated away, trying to decided where to go and eat. There were diners and cafes all over the place.

"Wait a minute…" She pulled over to the side of the street when she noticed a diner up ahead. Toretto's. "No shit." Casey pulled up into the small parking lot, parked, and got out. She walked up to the counter and looked around. Behind the counter towards the left was a dark-haired woman; around Casey's age that was talking away with a curly blonde male who looked to be just a tad bit older than Casey. The male pointed over towards her and the woman turned, moving over to her. She took a damp rag and cleaned the counter as she spoke.

"What can I get you this morning?" She smiled sweetly and Casey smiled back. This had to Mia Toretto. Her voice was familiar.

"Are you Mia Toretto?"

Mia frowned some and studied her closely while she nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

Casey smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Casey. We spoke on the phone last week, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Nice to meet you! Hey, congrats on the new job, too."

Casey laughed and retracted her hand after they got down shaking, resting it on the counter. "I don't know about that. I'm just doing a 2-week trial."

Mia smiled and handed her a menu. "I'm sure you'll do fine and if not, don't worry about it. My brother will most likely lose track of time and keep you. Now, what can I get you to eat? We have club sandwiches…turkey, ham, salami…"

"Tuna…" The blonde added in.

Mia laughed and looked over at him, sticking out he tongue before turning back to Casey who was looking back at her curiously.

"That's my boyfriend, Brian. Brian O'Connor." Brian came over and shook hands with her before stepping back to let Mia finish. "The tuna here is horrible. He's the only one I know that orders it and actually finishes it. Anyways, we don't have much breakfast foods, just strawberry poptarts and bagels."

"I'll have poptarts, then. And can I also have some Iced Tea?"

"Coming right up. $5.70" She tapped the counter softly before walking off towards the back to fetch her the poptarts and tea. When she came back the two of them exchanged food for money before settling down, talking and eating.

Conversation after conversation went by and pretty soon it was time for Casey to head off to work. She gave Mia a tip before standing and waving good-bye to Mia and then Brian. She then stepped in to her car and drove off, heading for the garage.

It was precisely 12 o'clock when she walked inside the dim-lit garage and over to where Dom was standing. Leon and Vince weren't there so it was just he and Letty. The two looked like they were arguing about something and suddenly stopped when they both became aware of her presence.

Dom checked his watch and smiled. "Right on time! Ready to slave away?" He looked up at her and grinned, looking her over. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Letty noticed him checking her out and scoffed, walking past them and purposely bumping her shoulder into his. He frowned and parted his lips as it to say something but decided against it and turned back towards Casey. He ushered her over to a bright red Viper and popped the hood, revealing the glistening silver and blue that was beneath.

"I'm gonna start you off small. Change the oil on this one and then move on to that one." He pointed towards the car Letty was underneath.

"You sure she'll let me work on the same car she's working on?" Casey smirked up at him, raising a brow.

Dom laughed and patted her arm gently. "She won't bite. After you get done with those, change the tires. The Viper wants Toyo tires so I'm leaving you in charge of making sure he gets them. If you have time, do a quick tune-up and then you can call it a day."

Casey sighed softly and nodded, putting her hands together and rubbing them slowly. "I think I can handle it." She walked past him, grabbed a big can of oil and got to work.

Dom watched her for a bit before he turned and moved back over to Letty. He nudged her leg softly and waited for her roll out on her dolly before he spoke.

"I'm going to run home for a bit and talk to V and Leon."

Letty nodded and lay back down on her dolly but was stopped before she could roll back under. She looked up at Dom, frowning in annoyance. "What Dom?"

"Letty, if she needs help, help her and don't give her any of your smart bullshit."

"Alright man, chill out."

"I mean it Letty."

"Dom, fuck off. I got it!" She stared up at her ex, narrowing her eyes as he just stood there, trying to read her… trying to see if she was serious or not. He then turned and moved back over to Casey, looking over his shoulder back at the glowering Letty before pulling Casey over to the side.

"What's up?" Casey asked, seeing the worried expression that played on his face.

"I need to run home for a bit and talk to Vince and Leon. Letty will help you if you need her to. Also, if she gives you any problems, tell me, okay? I mean it. She doesn't take well to strangers..."

Casey nodded, looking over at Letty who was hidden beneath the car, legs the only thing visible, and then back up at Dom. "I'll be fine."

"Tell me if she tries to pull any bullshit on you, alright?"

"Okay, but I can take care of myself Dom. I'm a big girl."

"And Letty's bigger."

Casey stared up at him and nodded slowly before moving back over to her car. She took another quick glance at Letty and then went back to working. Dom grabbed his keys and left, leaving the two of them working silently on the cars.

After about a half hour's of silence, Letty rolled out from underneath the car, letting out an exasperated sigh. She shot Casey a cold look before moving over to the corner and turning on the radio. Casey looked up from the tires and over at Letty who was just standing there, watching her like a hawk.

Casey gave her a weak polite smile before going back to putting the new tire on the front left side. She managed to get it on but the wrench was out of her reach. Sighing, Casey looked over at Letty and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hey Letty, can you hand me that wrench, please?"

Letty didn't respond. She walked over to her, heading for the wrench but instead of picking it up, she walked right by and back over to the car. Casey groaned softly, struggling to keep the tire in place as she shifted, looking over at Letty.

"Letty, _please _hand it to me." She tried to sound polite but it was hard when Letty wasn't giving her the slightest bit of acknowledgement. "Hello! Letty!"

She heard a sigh from Letty and the next minute she knew, Letty was towering over her with the wrench in her hand. Casey took it and moved to pull it out of her hands, but Letty held onto it tightly. She looked up at her questionably. _Oh what now?_

"Next time, make sure you have _all _of your shit in reach before you start working. I'm not your tool boy." She released the wrench and stalked off to go back to working on her car. Casey rolled her eyes and shrugged it off.

By the time Casey finished all of her assigned duties, twilight was advancing and she was beat. Every muscle in her body ached from the harsh exercise. It felt good though to be back working in a car garage. It felt really good. Casey stood up and moved into the small washroom and washed her hands and arms and then walked out, looking about. Letty was in the office talking on the phone and she didn't look happy. _Did she ever look happy?_ Casey took a seat on the small bench, waiting for Letty to finish her conversation and come back out. She didn't want to leave without telling someone and Letty was the only one who was there. Dom never came back and Leon and Vince never showed up.

Letty paced in the small office, waiting for Dom to pick up. She had just gotten off the phone with Vince who was asking her a million questions about Casey and her performance. Letty answered all of his questions with one answer: She did alright.

Dom finally picked up the phone.

"Vince said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, how'd she do?" Letty rolled her eyes and took a seat on the desk, shrugging her shoulders as if he could see her.

"She did alright."

"Good. Hey, do me a favor. Tell her she's invited to dinner tonight."

Letty narrowed her eyes immediately getting pissed off. "What?"

"Tell her she's invited over for dinner. Letty…"

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"Let—"

Click. Letty hung up and turned off all the lights, walking out and locking it up. She looked over at Casey and smiled weakly.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Casey stood, a bit taken back by the weak smile that played on Letty's lips. She nodded and walked out of the garage and over to her car. She stood there by her Eclipse, watching as Letty turned off everything and locked up. Letty moved over to her Silvia, glancing over at Casey before getting in and peeling off. Casey got in her car and took off as well, going the opposite direction and towards home.

Letty slowly walked up the driveway, not in a hurry to face Dom. She more a long the lines of trying to think of a good excuse for Casey. _She had to finish unpacking. She just said no thanks and maybe some other time._ Letty cursed under her breath and made her way to the back of the house were Dom was barbequing and Vince and Leon were playing basketball. Mia and Brian must have been inside preparing the salads and side dishes.

"Yo Letty!"

Letty nodded a hello to Vince and Leon before moving over to stand beside Dom. She didn't bother to take of her sunglasses because she knew if he took even the smallest of looks into her eyes, he'd know the truth.

Dom looked over at with a slightly cocked brow and Letty just shrugged, looking past him and over to Vince and Leon.

"Is she coming?"

"She said she had some more unpacking to do and that she'd take you up on dinner some other time."

Dom stared at her for a minute and then nodded, going back to grilling the chicken. Letty turned and moved inside the house, her heart racing.

That was too damn close. Too damn easy.


End file.
